


Malam dan Dekapannya

by Shuben



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, rivetra
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuben/pseuds/Shuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka hanya sepasang insan yang merindukan malam dan dekapan hangatnya. [Rivetra, kumpulan drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shuben present  
> Attack on Titan (c) Isayama Hajime

**[ Malam ]**

Petra menyukai malam dan setiap coraknya. Petra menyukai malam seperti bulan mencintai bintang, seperti lilin mencintai gelap, ataupun kaki mencintai tanah. Petra menyukai malam seperti ia mencintai setiap karya Tuhan dalam dirinya.

Setiap hari, setiap malam ... saat matahari telah kembali ke peraduan dan hari telah berpelukan dengan malam. Saat burung-burung gereja memilih untuk tertidur di antara ranting-ranting pinus yang hangat, juga saat waktu berdetak seolah hendak menyentuh pertengahan malam, ia terjaga. Memandang gulita dan corak-corak emas yang mewarnainya dari balik langkan jendela.

Bertemankan sepasang selop putih dan terusan pendek sepaha, serta pijar lilin mungil yang menggantikan neon terang, mata keemasan itu seolah bercahaya ditelan kegelapan. Membiarkan dirinya jauh dan menjauh, tenggelam dan berdekapan hangat dengan gelap seperti halnya teman lama.

Gadis itu mencintai heningnya malam. Gadis itu jatuh pada pesona gulita. Ia mencintai setiap bisu yang ditabung setiap gelap menelan detik-detik waktu yang melaju.

Gadis itu mencintai malam seperti halnya ' _Petra_ ' mencintai ' _Levi Ackerman_ '.

Ia mencintai setiap detiknya. Menikmati setiap pesonanya yang eksotis dan memikat.

Ia mencintai cahaya malu-malu sang rembulan yang membelai wajahnya. Ia menyukai keheningan yang membelitnya di antara gulita.

Ia mencintai udara kosong yang dikais-kaisnya di dinding malam yang hitam.

Ia mencintai udara kosong yang sarat akan mimpi-mimpi dan cintanya ...

... yang berembus pergi dan membawanya ke pelukan sang rembulan emas.

 

 

Petra mencintai malam, tidak seperti apa pada apa ... atau seperti siapa pada siapa.

 _Petra mencintai malam (_ Levi juga masuk hitungan) _seperti dirinya sendiri._

* * *

**Hanya malam yang menelan semua hening. Hanya gulita yang menabung setiap bisu. Aku hanya mengais-kais udara kosong ... untuk diajak menonton rembulan.**


	2. Lilin

**[ Lilin ]**

Dia menyukai pijar cahaya lilin. Dia menyukai pijar lembutnya seperti dia mencintai setiap detik waktu yang menari-tari. Seperti lilin mencintai sumbunya, seperti laut mencintai airnya, seperti awan mencintai langitnya ... dia mencintainya sama besar seperti dia mencintai corak-corak eksotis dari malam.

Dia, Petra Ral ...

Seorang yang amat dicintainya.

Lilin-lilin mungil itu menyala lemah di antara telapak kaki Petra. Meliuk-liuk, gemulai ... lebih indah dari segala indah yang pernah ditangkap oleh sepasang mata gelapnya. Lebih memesona ketimbang kuncup-kuncup tulip yang bermekaran saat pagi musim semi pertama menyapa.

Gadis itu mencintai pijar lembut lilin ketimbang percik sinar terang neon. Gadis itu mencintai titik-titik mungil yang menyala redup saat mendongak, dan mencintai sebuah lidah api lembut saat ia menunduk.

Gadis itu mencintai malam seperti ia mencintai segala sesuatu ...

Levi tahu, ya, dia sangat tahu.

Cinta Levi tidak cukup ... bahkan untuk melawan sebatang lilin mungil sekalipun.

.

.

* * *

_Levi mencintai Petra seperti cinta gadis itu pada malam, bahkan lebih besar_


End file.
